Always My Brother
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Amio feels left out when his brothers spend so much time in the human world. But his brothers show that they are still loyal to him.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Vivo and his brothers had always been close. Nothing could ever separate them. But there was something that had been making Amio jealous. Vivo had been visiting Earth and all of his friends so often that the two of them never hung out as much. Well, it kept happening over and over and over again to the point where Amio decided not to speak to Vivo much.

"Hey Amio! How about we go swimming today? Then we can go to the springs later on tonight," Vivo grinned, now walking into the clear.

"No thanks," Amio said, now walking away with a swish of his tail. Vivo thought that was odd and jumped in front of him.

"Hey! What gives? We have been planning a swim at the springs for weeks now," Vivo said, now arching a curious eyebrow.

"Sorry. Change of plans," Amio said, now turning and going back inside. Vivo's eyebrow knitted in concern and he followed after him.

"Amio? Amio, come here!" Vivo said, now a bit more sternly. He then grabbed Amio's tail, making him yelp!

"OW! Let go Vivo!" Amio snapped, looking over his shoulder.

"Not until you come here and let me know what's bothering you." Vivo said.

"Just release my tail already!" Amio growled.

But in response, Vivo pulled him a bit closer to him.

"C'mere you," Vivo chuckled softly, now hugging the smaller (albeit barely) brother to him. "You and I are gonna go and have some fun at the springs and we are going tonight!"

"W-What?" Amio said in shock.

"Yes. We are going tonight. We need more brother time. Meet me back here in an hour." Vivo smiled.

"Awesome Vivo!" Amio grinned in glee, now turning and hugging his older brother. "I'll be here!"

And with that, Amio bounded off in happiness as Vivo smiled happily.

But things did not go as planned.

Later that night…

Two hours later, Amio sat near the meeting spot and his ears drooped in sadness. Vivo had not shown up and Amio felt his heart breaking. The reason why the springs were so special was because this was the time when the spring water changed colors briefly before the mid-spring rain. The family was already planning a trip later that year, but Vivo promised to take Amio for a quick look at the change of colors and a swim before then.

"Maybe he's hurt?!" Amio said in horror, now using their brotherly bond to try and find him. But when he closed his eyes to concentrate, he then opened them in anger, grabbed a potion from Jovi's lab, and then teleported.

When Amio arrived at the destination, he saw Vivo playing in a ball pit with a young teen. Vivo had just done a handstand to make her laugh when Amio jumped in the ball pit and leered at Vivo. When Vivo saw Amio, his eyes went wide! He remembered that he lost all track of time and that Amio had been waiting for him!

"A-Amio! Oh my word! I'm so sorry! I just had to help this kid! She just got bullied and…"

"Don't worry about it…" came a low voice, making Vivo shudder.

"Amio listen!"

"I said…Don't. Worry. About. It." Amio said, now quickly surfacing and pointing the potion at Vivo. Suddenly, a sticky substance kept him in place and from getting up from his handstand!

"Hey! What is this?!" Vivo said, now looking at Amio from his upside down position.

"Nothing. Just a little potion from Jovi's lab. You are going to stay here with her while I go to the springs by myself!" Amio said, now going back up further and seeing the girl looking at them worriedly.

"H-Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello," Amio said just as shyly, now quickly about to teleport, but the girl touched his arm.

"Wait. Are you alright?" she asked.

Amio's eyes widened. This was the first he ever had someone ask if "he" was alright and he was the one who was supposed to cheer them up.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" Amio smiled, although it was a saddened and weak smile. But he was interrupted by his thoughts when a clawed hand latched onto his foot from underneath the sea of rubber and plastic balls!

"AMIO! Amio this isn't funny! Release me! I can't move!" Vivo demanded, now wiggling his backside and legs, trying to get free of this goop so he could stand upright from his handstand.

"Vivo?" the girl asked, now seeing Vivo's legs and tail waving helplessly to get free.

"He is fine, I promise. I'm going to go now." Amio said tp her.

"No! No it's not fine! Amio you're not going anywhere!" Vivo said, now keeping a firm grip on his leg. But Amio only huffed and teleported back to the castle, turning away at hearing Vivo calling for him.

"AMIO! AMIO COME BACK HERE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK!" Vivo called out from under the sea of rubber balls. But it was no use. Amio was gone.

Jocu was reading a book when Amio suddenly teleported and almost tripped on the ground because he teleported so fast. Startled, Jocu quickly caught him and held him upright.

"Amio? What on Earth? Are you alright?" Jocu asked.

"I'm fine. I'll catch ya later!" Amio said, struggling free and racing off. Jocu watched him and he could sense that something was very wrong. He closed his eyes and concentrated and soon he felt Vivo's bond calling to him for help. Jocu immediately opened his eyes and teleported. Once he arrived, he saw Vivo struggling to get free.

"Vivo?! Vivo what happened here?!" Jocu demanded to know, now seeing Vivo wiggling his backside and legs more in the air to get free.

"I'll explain later, just please help me get loose! I could get free on my own but it will take too long and I'm in a hurry! I need to find Amio fast!" Vivo grunted, now trying to get loose. The girl was gone because Vivo convinced her that all was well and that it was just a "challenge" between brothers. But now that she was gone, Vivo could focus on finding Amio.

Jocu nodded and soon pulled Vivo free. Vivo turned and touched Jocu's arm in gratitude.

"Thanks bro. I needed your help. But please help me find Amio! I've done something terrible and I need to find him."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Jovi's goop would it?" Jocu asked.

"Yes. He only did that to keep me here. He knew I would go after him so he had to do something to stall me and keep me stuck long enough for him to get away, that little troublemaker. I made a promise to him but I need to find him first." Vivo said urgently.

"He is probably in the garden," Jocu said, now teleporting them. But once they got there, Amio was nowhere to be found.

Vivo now began to panic. He searched high and low and couldn't find him anywhere. He knew that he couldn't have left for the springs yet. Not without him.

Vivo turned the castle upside down and finally, he breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw Amio sitting in a nearby tree watching the sun go down. Vivo grinned at him and scaled the tree in seconds. Amio jumped at the quick movement and also who it was!

"Didn't think I would be after you this fast did you? Well luckily Jocu heard me and came to help me out. Now come here little brother," Vivo cooed.

"Vivo, don't hurt me!" Amio said in horror, making Vivo halt.

"What?! Why would you think I would do such a thing?!"

"Well, I trapped you in that goop and…"

"And you only did that to stop me from coming after you! It didn't hurt me Amio. If anything, it was actually funny if you were an onlooker." Vivo chuckled, now pouncing and grabbing him around his waist. The tussling ended up with both of them landing in the soft feathery leaves below and Vivo wrapping Amio in such a tight hug that Amio could barely move!

"V-Vivo let go!" he demanded.

"How about no. Amio…I came to say I'm sorry and that I didn't forget you." Vivo said, now holding him closer.

"Vivo, it's ok. That human really needed you and…"

"And you need me too. I love you brother. Now come on…let's go on that trip now hmm?" Vivo smiled.

"Well…."

"Amio…c'mon…" Vivo purred into his brother's neck, making him gasp because that was his weak spot.

"VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVO STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Only if you stop pouting and come with me," Vivo said, now burying deeper in his orange neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA LET GO!" Amio begged.

"No," came the short and unamused response as Vivo then began planting playful kisses on his ears, making his little brother squeal in joy and mirth. After a few moments, Vivo stopped to let Amio breathe.

"Better little one? Or do I need to start all over?" Vivo smirked as he wiggled a sharp claw in Amio's stomach!

"GAHAHAHA! NO!" Amio said, now turning and burying his face in Vivo's chest, making the lder chuckle.

"Now no hiding little one. Come on! Let's head there now." Vivo cooed, now helping him stand and leading the way. But before they bounded off, Amio gently grabbed Vivo's arm.

"Vivo….thanks."

"For what?"

"For being…the best," Amio said shyly. But he then burst into laughter as Vivo began playful nuzzling and nibbling his neck.

"No Amio…thank you for being the best. Now come on…I owe you a fun night with your big brother," Vivo smiled, now throwing his brother over his shoulder and taking off for the springs. Their brotherly bond was truly stronger than ever now! Jocu watched from the distance with crossed arms and a knowing smile. It appeared his younger brothers were learning a lot from him after all.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm in a fluffy mood lately and I wanted you all to see what happened more between the cute brotherly moments! They are really cuddly when they wanna be!**

 **newbienovelistRD: They certainly are! ^^**


End file.
